For the Love of a Locket
by 0bsidianjade
Summary: Set during DH. After retrieving the Horcux from Umbridge, it doesn't make Harry angry. It slowly seduces him to the Dark. See what happens. Pre-Slash.


Obsidianjade knows she owns No Part of Harry Potter. Obsidianjade laments the fact that all her favorite fictional people belong to someone else. Obsidianjade makes no beautiful monies off this work of fiction.

Harry watched, uncaring, as Hermione tried to fend off Nagini. A small part of him was screaming at him to help her, but a larger, newer, more brutal part, ruthlessly stomped on it. Hard.

"Really, Hermione, must you make that awful racket? The muggles will hear you. Silencio."

He studied the large snake curiously. When he hadn't made a move to help the bushy haired girl or leave, she had stopped trying to hold him and had decided to eat the girl.

~Hello, Nagini.~

~Harry Potter.~ the snake greeted. ~Why are you not running?~

~Hmm...I have wish to meet with you master this time, but first I must deal with this.~

Nagini peered thoughtful at the young wizard. She was a smart snake, being a familiar to her master had insured that. She thought that, perhaps the boy had set a trap, but brushed that off. She knew he hadn't a clue that she had been waiting for him; she noticed the ease in which he sat in the chair, looking like he had all the time in the world. She could taste his new darkness in the air and it intriguingly enough, tasted just like her master. She tensed as the boy raised his wand and barely moved in time when he hit the girl with a petrifying spell.

Harry smiled maliciously at Hermione as she pleaded with her eyes.

"You know," he began casually, "The Weasel and you were never good friends really. You never listened to me, and how many times was I actually right. You always alienated me from everyone else unless it was your idea, like the DA. You were always jealous, even though I would have gladly given up everything, just for you two. You hated me deep in your hearts. Finite Incantatem. Crucio."

He listened calmly as she screams in agony. It had worked much better then when he had cast it at Bellatrix. It really was a pleasant feeling.

"Finite Incantatem. That was exhilarating," he laughed.

"Ha..arry," she croaked, "what is ha..aapening to you?"

"Do you really want to know? Oh, of course, silly me. You want to know everything. I figured it out after He left, you know. The longer I spent in contact with his Horcux, the dreams I had, the pleasure it became, that it caused me. Think about it Hermione, my dear. I can feel him and them because I AM one. The locket," he said as he pulled it out of his shirt, "has shown me the truth of the world. You. Are. Filth."

She wanted to yell, to scream out that it was all lies, he had been corrupted by the dark, but she couldn't. Not even a sob escaped her lips as she stared up at the boy who had once been her friend. It was too late and she hadn't even seen it happen.

"Avada Kadavra."

For a moment, he just stared. Then he giggled, then full out laughed. He couldn't believe it. He had actually killed her. He's first time with that spell too. She had been such a driving force in his life and now she was dead, and he had done it. He barely registered Nagini slithering past him to greet her master now that the excitement was over. Voldemort was standing in the doorway to Bagshot's house. Harry allowed his wand to fall from his fingers as he continued to have his little hysterical laughing fit. He found himself breathless and on the floor as he finally calmed down enough. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the expressionless Lord above him, that was holding him at wand point.

"Finally regained your sensed, have you," he drawled at Harry.

"I supposed," Harry smirked.

"So what to do with you now, Potter? I cannot kill you. In fact, if you were to die it would hurt my power base. I do not even know if it is possible to re-absorb a Horcux. Obviously, you know about them," he said peering at the locket around Harry's neck. "How much do you know," he asked dangerously.

"I know nothing," Harry started, "however, I am Aware that there are three in the room, two others in existence, and two that are destroyed."

Voldemort glared menacingly.

"Destroyed?"

"Dumbledore. Ring. Basilisk. Diary," was all Harry said.

"Come," said Voldemort curtly, making an obvious effort to curb his rage and not Crucio Harry. He conjured a black half mask with no eye holes and threw it at Harry, who caught it with his Seeker skills. Harry cocked an eyebrow, but obeyed the unspoken command. There may not have been any visible eye holes but Harry could still see clearly and his glasses were not hindering the mask in anyway. A light sticking charm kept the mask attached to his face. Voldemort Transfigured his robes properly, took him by the arm, and Apperated them into Malfoy Manor.

"Follow, do not speak to anyone, stand next to me at all time," barked Voldemort after immediately releasing his arm.

Harry trailed after Voldemort, absently rubbing the tingles in his arm, as the Lord stalked toward the dining hall where he had left his followers. Not a soul had moved in the time he was gone. Eyes followed Harry as they moved across the room. Voldemort sat himself at the head of the table and Harry stood to the right behind his chair, casual in his stance.

"Wormtail," Voldemort spoke softly to the whimpering man, "Come."

Cringing as he inched forward, he was obviously taking to long, as Voldemort erupted.

"Crucio! When I say to come, you make haste!"

A small noise behind him, made him release the curse. Harry was trying so hard to stay still and upright. Now that he wasn't fighting against the man anymore, the moment his magic had swept over Harry, he had wanted to keen from the sensational caress. Voldemort saw this in Harry and smirked.  
>Turning back to Wormtail, he ordered the twitching man to get the house-elves to make up the suite next to his, for their newest guest. The rest of the Death Eaters were visibly startled, no one had been allowed that close to their Lord since his resurrection. Bellatrix was glaring at the newcomer.<p>

When the meeting had been concluded, he dismissed everyone and motioned to Harry to follow him. He led him down the winding halls to the suite Harry would be staying in. It was a stereotypical Slytherin styles room. Something he'd expect from the Malfoy's. The walls were silver with green carpets and accents. Black furniture dominated the room. Harry took this all in before turning to Voldemort. The man was staring at him with an indescribable expression on his face. They stayed like that for a few minutes just scrutinizing each other, when Voldemort walked up to Harry and raise a hand to his face.

For all the world, Harry couldn't stop himself from leaning into the hand, he didn't even want to. His touch didn't hurt, it felt GOOD. Voldemort gave a triumphant look as his drug his hand down Harry's face and neck to finally pick up his locket Horcux.

He dropped it back to Harry's chest, snaked his hand around Harry's waist to pull him in closer, and leaned in to whisper, "You belong to me now, Harry Potter."

Then, he was gone. Harry crumpled ground, laughing shakily. He was here and alive. That was all he wanted.


End file.
